The Cullens Plus 1
by VampChic10210
Summary: It all started with a brunette, a meadow, and a wish.  Nicole was just your typical 16 year old girl obsessed with Twilight. One wish in a seemingly familiar meadow changed all of that.


The Cullens Plus 1

**By: Amber**

**It all started with a brunette, a meadow, and a wish.**

The time this is takes place after B.D and the vampire was one of the Volturi witnesses.

**Chapter 1- The Beginning**  
Who am I? Well, I was just like you... until 3 years ago. I was sixteen, a brunette, and a brown-eyed beauty. I loved all the things a typical 16-year-old girl loved: Boys, clothes, texting, and of course Twilight. Yeah, you heard me, Twilight; I have three words for you. IT IS AMAZING! If you haven't read it well, you need to get a life.  
Okay as for my story, it all started in a meadow... yes a meadow. I found it when I was eight and it's been my happy place ever since. It is beautiful. There are flowers, and the grass is so soft. So soft you can fall asleep on it. I actually did twice!  
Now back to what I was telling you. I was laying in my meadow, looking up into the clouds, picturing things like: an apple, a lamb, and a lion. Oh, one time I swear I saw a gazelle! Sorry, I get side-tracked easily. I grabbed a dandelion, and made my wish.

I wish that Twilight existed, and that I could become a vampire.  
I blew on the dandelion as hard as I could, and I watched as the seeds danced around in the air. I also began to sing.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreamin' of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da  
Da da da'd da da da da

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get on board a fast train  
Travel on a jetplane, far away  
And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But, gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta  
Take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

Breakaway  
Breakaway...

I imagined what it would be like if I could actually fly away, like in the song. Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes.  
"Hello, is anybody there?" I called, confused. Nobody ever came by this part of the forest, I heard it again. "Hello?" I called again. Okay now I was getting really freaked. What the heck was going on? I heard yet again another rustle, and this time I got up and turned toward the sound. What was there wasn't an empty patch of forest, or even an animal. What I saw when I turned around was a vampire.

**Chapter 2: The Deal**  
Oh my goodness, the vampire I saw standing in front of me was amazingly beautiful! I mean seriously hot! He was tall, muscular, his hair was brown, and it was cropped. He had the most beautiful smile. His teeth were shining as he spoke.  
"Hello, there" He said. I was immediately paralyzed, like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.  
"Hi..." I mumbled, my voice barely reaching above a whisper. I knew he'd hear me anyway. Then I noticed his eyes; they were black with tinges of crimson on the outside. He was hungry and I was about to be the main course. Wait a second, my brain interrupted, vampires don't exist, this guy just has weird contacts, and he's joking with me... unless... OH MY GOD! My wish came true! Wait, that means I can't die, 'cause I wished to become a vampire. As I was thinking through this, he was walking closer to me, bent to attack.  
"Wait!" I shouted he came to a halt right in front of me, a puzzled look on his face.  
"What?" He demanded.  
"You're a vampire right?" I asked, even though I knew he was.  
"Yes." He replied warily.  
"And you want to kill me for my blood, right?" I continued, stalling.  
"Yep, pretty much." He said.  
"Then I'll make you a deal. You can drink from me, but you also have to turn me into one of you. So leave enough blood for me to survive." I told him.  
He gave me a look of utter disbelief at what was coming out of my mouth. "What if I don't want to?" He retorted.  
"Well then, I hope you know that I have a special dog whistle here." I said. I was ready for this response.  
"So...?" He replied, not caring.  
"It doesn't call normal dogs, it calls werewolves." He froze on my last word.  
"I need an answer. 1, 2…"  
"Okay, okay I'll do it, just don't blow the whistle." He pleaded.  
Wow, I just tricked a vampire! I didn't really have a werewolf whistle; it was just an old kazoo I carried around in my pocket for luck.  
"I need your promise." I told him.  
"I promise." He swore, holding up his right hand.  
"Okay." I said he came closer, ready to bite me.  
"Wait," I interrupted him again.  
"Now what?" He was irritated, I could tell.  
"What's your name?" I asked. "I'd like to know who's changing me before it happens."  
"Ryan," he replied.  
"Oh, ok, nice to meet you, I'm Nicole. Oh, sorry, continue." I said, tilting my head so my neck was exposed.  
Just as he was about to bite, he asked, "You're sure about this?"  
"Yes," I replied confident and ready.  
"Oh, and if you can, try not to move and scream while you're changing, it gives you more self-control.  
I was just about to ask why he told me this when the burning began.


End file.
